Lena
Lena is a Nordic pure-born Vampire. She is considered the Nordic Coven’s greatest warrior and is the daughter of Vidar, the Nordic Coven’s leader.' '''Not much is known about her past but the only bit of her past that we know is her first visit to the Sacred World, which she tells to Selene. She is one of the protagonists of ''Underworld: Blood Wars. Background Lena was born into the Nordic Coven and is the daughter of its leader, Vidar. When she was young, her father took her to the chamber where the Vampires of her coven went through a special cocooning process that allows them to reach what they call the 'Sacred World' and gain more knowledge and abilities. Lena states she was initially skeptical, but after going to the 'Sacred World' for the first time, her eyes were opened to new possibilities and views. She has been to the 'Sacred World' many times since and has grown in power and wisdom over the years. ''Blood Wars'' Thomas sent Selene and David to visit the Nordic Coven in the north to ask her for their assistance in the war against Marius. The Nordic Coven had been staying out of the war, but Selene’s arrival brought the Nordic vampires into the war. During the attack by Marius's Army, Lena fought alongside David against several Lycans with David saving her life at one point before the Lycans ultimately retreat. Lena provided Selene with additional powers through a cocooning process used by the Nordic vampires. After reviving Selene, Selene may have given Lena some of her blood off-screen, turning her into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Later, during the Eastern Coven battle, she arrived alongside Selene and other Nordic Coven's warriors and is seen fighting in the sunlight, unmasked, unlike the other Nordic Vampires. This may be due to her being a Hybrid at that time, or it might be because she gained sunlight resistance after undergoing the cocooning process many times. At the end of the film, she became one of the three new Vampire Elders, alongside Selene and David. Personality Lena is depicted as being a calm and wise woman who, rather surprisingly for a Vampire, seems to prefer a pacifist approach and is shown to be quite compassionate towards others, offering advice and guidance. She is intuitive and quite spiritual, holding great respect for the so-called 'Sacred World' revered by the Nordic Coven, and respecting the traditions of her people. Lena is a formidable fighter and, in spite of her generally peaceful nature, she will not shy from using violence to protect her coven if there is no other solution. Physical Description General Lena is a relatively tall, young looking woman with pale skin, long straight white hair, and electric blue eyes. She also has tattoos on her body. Wardrobe Lena wears a long white dress. She can also sometimes wears a silver breastplate, especially during combat, and a white fur-lined coat that is exclusive to the Nordic Vampires. Lena seemingly prefers to stay barefoot. Relationships Vidar Lena seems to have a positive relationship with her father. She states that as a child, she was skeptical of her father's reverence for the 'Sacred World', but after her own eyes were opened to it, she came to greatly respect Vidar's wisdom. Selene Corvin Lena seems slightly wary of Selene at first, due to her reputation as a ruthless Death Dealer. However, after 'reading' Selene's soul, she appears to empathize with her due to her many personal losses and extends her compassion and guidance. After Selene is mortally wounded, Lena cocoons her in an apparent attempt to save her, restoring her to life and granting her new abilities. She also accepts Selene's blood, becoming a Corvinus Strain Hybrid, and willingly fights alongside her in battle, indicating she has come to trust and respect Selene. Powers And Abilities As a Vampire, Lena possesses all the strengths and weaknesses of her species. As a member of the Nordic Coven, Lena appears to have a strong connection with the so-called 'Sacred World', which seems to grant her some more unusual abilities that are exclusively found within that Coven. After presumably, being turned by Selene into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her strength, speed and regenerative abilities were enhanced even further and she becomes immune to sunlight. However, she is still slightly inferior to Selene, presumably because Selene is an older and much more experienced warrior, and Eve, who is the most powerful of the Immortals. *'Var Dohr's enhanced Vampire Physiology': Lena, as a member of the legendary Nordic Coven for a very long time and has passed through their Sacred Ritual more than once, which enhanced her physical Vampiric abilities to new levels, as well giving her a new set of awareness of the spiritual plane known as 'Sacred World', and the world around her. *'Superhuman Strength': Lena is one of the oldest Vampires warriors of the Nordic Coven, thus, she is capable of engaging multiple superhuman foes at once and even hold back a transformed Lycan with only one arm. After presumably, being turned a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her strength is further enhanced. Currently, she is one of the strongest Vampires alongside Selene and David, and her strength is likely greater than that of the first Elders. *'Superhuman Endurance/Healing': Lena also has the Vampire's natural resistance to endure damage and heal injuries faster than humanly possible. *'Superhuman Speed': For having passed through the Sacred Ritual many times, Lena is capable of reaching a new, almost supernatural, level of speed, she displays the ability of moving swiftly from one place to another faster than the eye can see, akin to teleportation, leaving only an whitish spectral trail on her path, making her movements even more difficult to keep track of. *'Soul Reading/Perception': Lena can also "see" the memories, characteristics, personality, and feelings of others. She was able to describe important events of Selene's life that only she could have known. *'Foresight': Lena, seemingly, also has the ability to see the future and important events that might take place. She prophesied that Eve Corvin's existence will bring even more battles and deaths; and used this same ability to guide Selene, stating that the only way to keep her daughter safe is by finding her inner peace and fulfilling her destiny as a Vampire Elder. *'UV Immunity': Lena is, apparently, immune to ultraviolet light, as it was shown at the final battle for the Eastern Coven, when she arrives during daytime and fights under the sunlight. This was caused by Selene giving Lena some of her blood, turning her into a Vampire-Corvinus-Strain Hybrid. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Vampire Council Members Category:Pure-Borns Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Of My Story